


My Love is Vengeance

by Politzania



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Agents, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Bucky Barnes, Young!Tony, bodyguard!Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Still disguised as Jacob, the Soldier goes to a club with Tony.  Tony runs into trouble and they both reveal their feelings just before the Soldier’s hand is forced.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Behind Blue Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062545
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	My Love is Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My Love is Vengeance  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> StarkBucks Bingo Square: B1 - Rescue Mission  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron (Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags: canon divergence, Winter Soldier POV, double agent, young!Tony.  
> Summary: Still disguised as Jacob, the Soldier goes to a club with Tony. Tony runs into trouble and they both reveal their feelings just before the Soldier’s hand is forced.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295604  
> Word Count: 1368

Tony wouldn’t let go of the idea of going out to a club, and Jacob refused to let him go alone. That’s not what bodyguards did, even if he was just playing a role. Something deep in his bones — beyond what Hydra had done to create the Winter Soldier — made him want to protect Tony. 

At least he knew one way he could be more prepared the next time Tony brought it up. “Now that I have a better idea what the dress code is,” Jacob explained, “I have something that might fit.” He led Tony to his room and brought out his uniform vest for Tony’s inspection. 

“Never would have guessed you were this into leather, sunshine,” Tony commented with a roguish grin. He ran appreciative fingers over the chest straps and Jacob felt his cheeks heat at the thought of Tony doing that while he was wearing it. 

“I, uh, didn’t pick it out.” 

“Another gift from your mysterious benefactor?” Tony’s grin grew downright lascivious. “How very ... generous.”

“Yes, but it’s not what you’re thinking.” A vivid image of wiping the blood of one of his targets off the vest flashed through Jacob’s mind, blotting out more pleasant possibilities. “It’s part of my uniform for the more ... intense parts of my assignments.” 

“If you’re taking fire, kevlar would be a better choice.” The grin was gone, replaced by a thoughtful, yet focused look. Jacob recognized the expression; it was the same one he wore once the amazement of examining the prosthetic wore off. Tony was in his element - figuring out how something worked and then how to make it better. 

“But kevlar’s not nearly as flexible as leather, which is damn important in my line of work.” Jacob didn’t mention his resistance to pain and accelerated healing; they’d be too difficult to explain. 

“Good point,” Tony replied with a wry grin. “So I take it you’re thinking about wearing this to the club?” 

“I defer to your superior fashion sense.” 

“Coast is clear, Jake. C’mon out and let me see the ensemble.” Jacob stepped out of the dressing room uneasily. Tony had picked out a pair of leather pants in matte black and a long sleeved lightweight knit shirt with lacing down both sleeves. Both items were skin tight, and Tony let out a low whistle when he caught sight of Jacob. 

“The ladies are going to be crawling all over you, sunshine.” 

“I’d rather they didn’t,” Jacob muttered. 

“Oh, and why’s that?” Tony’s eyes grew sharp and assessing. 

“Kinda hard to do my job if I’m bein’ flirted with all night.” It was true, but the main reason Jacob could do without the attention from the fairer sex was standing right in front of him. 

“Good point. But I’m still buying you that shirt.” 

It took everything Jacob had to not be overwhelmed by the sensory overload as they stepped into the club. The steady thumping of the bass combined with the flashing lights felt like an artillery barrage, while the heavy scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol triggered memories of speakeasies and dance halls; nights he’d spent with pretty girls while keeping an eye on the handsome men. 

Just at the edge of his recollections was a pub where he’d answered a very important question about what path to take and where his loyalties lie. Jacob knew it was a matter of time before he’d have to answer that question again; and he wasn’t sure what he would say. 

“Jake? You okay?” Tony touched him on the arm, just enough to shake him loose from the cascade of memories. 

“Yeah. What’s that feeling called when it’s like you’ve been somewhere before, but you know you haven’t?” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Deja vu.” He waited a moment, as if to let Jacob take everything in, before asking if he wanted to dance. 

Jacob shook his head. “I’m on duty. You go have fun.” Maybe it was the music that had him on edge, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was in the air. He couldn’t afford to be distracted. 

“Won’t be the same without you, hotshot!” Tony winked before making his way out onto the dance floor. Jacob found a convenient spot against the wall that had good sight lines across the club as well as to the exits. As his eyes roved over the crowd, he noticed that the couples weren't all mixed; there were men dancing with men and women with women. 

After Tony’s revelation about his sexual inclinations, Jacob had done some discreet research; his own hazy memories had led him to believe that it was dangerous to even admit to those kinds of feelings. It seemed that things were different now, had somehow changed while he’d been held in cryo. But even taking that into consideration didn’t mean he could act on his desire for Tony. Not when Jacob knew why he was there and what was expected of him. 

“I told you, Ty,” Tony’s raised voice somehow cut through the din, “it’s over. We’re done. Finito.” Jacob immediately homed in on his charge; Tony was tensely facing a broad-shouldered blond who had a good half-head of height on him. The man might have been handsome if it weren’t for the drunken mix of coaxing and disdain on his face. 

“C’mon baby. You don’t mean that. We were good together.” As Jacob approached, the man pawed at Tony’s arm; Jacob fought the urge to break his fingers. 

“Is this guy bothering you, Tony?” he growled instead. 

The blond stepped back, giving Jacob a contemptuous look. “Who the hell is this? Your bodyguard?” 

“As a matter of fact—“ 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Tony smoothly interrupted, wrapping himself around Jacob’s left arm. “Sweetheart, meet Tiberius Stone, my ex. Ty, this is Jake. As you can see, I’ve traded up.” 

Stone snorted. “Sure you have — I know hired muscle when I see it. What do your parents think about you getting fucked by the help? Oh wait... ”

Jacob pulled his punch at the last second; he didn’t want to kill the guy, just to shut him up. There was no crunch of bone under his fist, no bloodied body falling to the ground. Not this time. Instead, Stone simply staggered back with a cry of pain, hand flying to his face. 

Jacob caught a glimpse of a bouncer heading their way before Tony pulled him into a sudden, clumsy kiss. His breath caught in his throat, heart rate spiking as every fiber of his being told him this was a reckless, dangerous act; a terrible idea for a dozen different reasons. He didn’t care. 

The bouncer pushed his way into the circle that had formed around them and pointed a finger at to Stone, who had apparently recovered enough to consider retaliating. “Okay, guys, break it up.” While the words of warning weren’t directed at him. Tony pulled back as if he’d been burned. 

“Oh my god, Jake, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to —“ he stammered, eyes wide with shock and worry. 

“I’m hoping you did. Mean it, that is.” Jacob blurted out, caution suddenly gone to the wind. 

“Really?” Tony’s eyes were still wide, but the worry was replaced by a blossoming of hope.

Jacob nodded, holding out his hand, but before he could put together the words to reply, they were interrupted. “Gentlemen? Please come with me.” Another man had joined them. While he didn’t appear much older than Tony — perhaps five years or so — he carried himself with quiet authority. Jacob pegged him as the club’s head of security. 

Tony looked as if he was going to argue, so Jacob cut in. “Certainly, sir. I didn’t mean to cause a scene.” He noted that Stone was being hustled towards the front door, still clutching his nose. Jacob dreaded the repercussions that were sure to come, but couldn’t bring himself to regret his actions. 

The man led them down a back hallway to a service entrance. He stopped and turned to face Jacob. “It appears you have been compromised, _Soldat_ ” Jacob’s blood ran cold as a cruel smile spread across the man’s face. “I always wanted to try this: _Sputnik_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me in the comments or over on [ Tumblr ](Http://polizwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
